marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jason Stryker
thumb|280px"Mi chico, el gran ilusionista." :―William Stryker[fte.] Jason Stryker era un mutante con el poder de generar ilusiones telepáticas complejos. También fue el hijo de William Stryker. Su padre extrae un fluido de su médula espinal que le permite controlar las mentes de las personas. Biografía ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine his father's mutant research facility. He supposedly got into his mother's mind and drove her insane leading to her eventual death leading to William Stryker's hatred of mutants. William keeps him frozen in ice, waiting for the right technology to control him. ">Jason fue uno de los mutantes en la contención en la de su padre, Centro de investigación de mutantes. Supuestamente, él se metió en la mente de su madre y llevó a su líder loco a su eventual muerte lo que odio de William Stryker de mutantes. William lo mantiene congelado en el hielo, a la espera de la tecnología adecuada controlarlo. X 2: X-Men unida his father to X-Mansion to be "cured" from his mutation. When he came back, still possessing his telepathic ability, Jason was soon angered towards his parents that he used his powers against them, projecting terrifying visions in their brains. His mother, driven mad by the visions, used a driller on her skull, trying to make the images go out her brain. ">Jason Stryker, como un niño, fue enviado por su padre a la Mansión X para "curarse" de su mutación. Cuando regresó, que todavía poseen su capacidad telepática, Jason fue pronto enojado hacia sus padres que usó sus poderes contra ellos, visiones terroríficas proyectar en sus cerebros. Su madre, enloquecida por las visiones, utiliza a una taladradora en su cráneo, tratando de hacer que las imágenes salen de su cerebro. Yuriko Oyama). When Charles Xavier is captured by Stryker, Jason, under his father's orders, uses his powers on him, since the serum wouldn't work. In the first vision, he convinces Xavier he still have use of his legs, but Xavier resists to him. Next, he makes Xavier believe he's in the X-Mansion after the attack of Stryker's forces, and, disguising himself as a young child, makes him search for the other mutants with Cerebro, in reality bringing him to Dark Cerebro. When Xavier finds all the mutants, Jason orders him to kill them all and Xavier, brainwashed by his powers, begins to obey. ">Cuando William inició sus investigaciones en mutantes, tenía Jason lobotomizados, para que lo podía controlar. Con su líquido de la columna vertebral, creó un poderoso suero, a través del cual controló la mente de casi cada persona que deseaba (entre otros, su guardaespaldas, el mutante Yuriko Oyama). Cuando Charles Xavier es capturado por Stryker, Jason, bajo las órdenes de su padre, usa sus poderes de él, ya que el suero no funcionaría. En la primera visión, él convence a Xavier, él todavía tiene uso de sus piernas, pero Xavier resiste a él. A continuación, hace Xavier creer que es en la Mansión X después de que el ataque de Stryker fuerzas y disfrazar a sí mismo como un niño pequeño, le hace buscar los otros mutantes con el Cerebro, en realidad lo a Oscuro del Cerebro. Cuando Xavier encuentra todos los mutantes, órdenes de Jason a matar a todos ellos y Xavier, un lavado de cerebro por sus poderes, empieza a obedecer. Magneto enters Dark Cerebro's chamber. Jason trys to attack the Master of Magnetism, but Magneto's helmet made him invulnerable to telepathic attacks. He changes the disposition of Cerebro's panels and orders Xavier, still brainwashed, to kill all the humans, instead of the mutants, and leaves. ">En ese momento, Magneto entra en cámara de Cerebro oscuro. Jason trys para atacar el Master de magnetismo, pero el casco de Magneto le hizo invulnerable a ataques telepáticos. Cambia la disposición de los paneles del Cerebro y las órdenes Xavier, todavía lavado el cerebro, para matar a todos los seres humanos, en lugar de los mutantes y hojas. Storm and Nightcrawler manage to reach Dark Cerebro, thanks to the latter's powers. They're immediately attacked by Jason, who shows them an empty room with a young girl standing in the middle of it, trying to deceive them. Nightcrawler falls in the illusion, but Storm doesn't, and attacks Mastermind with a snow storm, making him interrupt the vision. They's able to save Xavier and leave Jason in the chamber. With all probabilities, he died during the fall of the dam, even because, being on a wheelchair, is not able to escape. ">Mientras que Xavier es obedecer al nuevo orden, tormenta y Nightcrawler consiguen llegar a Cerebro oscuro, gracias a los poderes de este último. Inmediatamente que son atacados por Jason, que les muestra una habitación vacía con una joven de pie en el medio, tratando de los engañar a. Nightcrawler cae en la ilusión, pero la tormenta no y ataca el cerebro con una tormenta de nieve, haciéndole a interrumpir la visión. Ellos s capaz de guardar Xavier y dejar de Jason en la cámara. Con toda probabilidad, murió durante la caída de la presa, incluso porque, en una silla de ruedas, no es capaz de escapar. Rasgos de carácter his father's shame for his nature led him to prove a deep hatred against him and his mother. Once lobotomized, his personality was completely erased, and he's just a puppet in William's hands. ">Jason Stryker era apenas un niño cuando descubrió su mutación, y vergüenza de su padrepor su naturaleza lo llevó a probar un profundo odio contra él y su madre. Una vez lobotomizados, su personalidad fue borrado por completo, y es sólo una marioneta en manos de Guillermo. Professor X's powers, and his spine fluid is a powerful mind-controller itself. ">Jason es un telépata skillfull, capaz de visiones de proyecto en la mente de otras personas. Es lo suficientemente potente como para superar los poderes del Profesor Xy su líquido de la columna vertebral es un potente controlador de mente propia. Relaciones *William Stryker Jr. -Padre *Esposa de Stryker - madre *William Stryker Sr. - abuelo Detrás de las escenas *Michael Reid McKay no tenía ningún diálogo en el papel. Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Cameo) **X 2: X-Men unida ''(Primera aparición) , Michael Reid McKay Trivia *El personaje de Jason se inspira en otro enemigo de X-Men, Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde. *En el videojuego oficial, Jason se revela que sigue vivo. Se enfrenta a Rondador Nocturno en su misión en el lago de álcali, querer vengarse de él desde que lo dejó morir. De todas formas, la personalidad de Jason se divide en dos, un lado bueno y uno malo, y el lado bueno sacrifica su propia vida para destruir los Sentinels Nightcrawler. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Fallecidos